Love
by hyukjae86
Summary: Meskipun kau bukanlah takdirku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu/ HaeHyuk / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

 **By**

 **Hyukjae86**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo banyak banget**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

Seoul, Ibu kota dari Korea Selatan ini adalah kota terpadat dan sering disebut juga oleh warga Korea "Kota yang tak pernah tidur".

"Jika Kau Gila Kerja, Datanglah Ke Seoul"

Banyak masyrakat Korea mengatakan hal itu.

Lee Hyukjae, biasa dipanggil dengan nama Eunhyuk. Ia termasuk ke golongan orang-orang yang Gila Kerja. Ia seorang accounting. Ia bekerja sebagai auditor disalah satu kantor pajak swasta di Seoul. Setiap hari ia akan berangkat pagi dan pulang pada larut malam.

Seperti malam ini, Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Eunhyuk melonggarkan dasinya yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya. Malam ini ia harus lembur lagi. Laporan keuangan perusahaan yang sedang ia tangani bermasalah. Banyak hal-hal janggal yang Eunhyuk temukan di laporan keuangan itu. kalau saja Sungmin, sang sahabat tidak mengomelinya terus mungkin Eunhyuk akan menginap saja di Kantor. Menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya sampai selesai.

Eunhyuk berjalan kearah stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Meski ini sudah larut malam, namun masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Setiap hari Eunhyuk pergi dan pulang dengan menaiki kereta bawah tanah ini. Eunhyuk bukan tak memiliki mobil, mobil audi putih nya masih terparkir rapi di bagasi apartemennya. Bagi Eunhyuk kalau naik kereta ia bisa tidur selama perjalanan, sedangkan jika ia naik mobil ia tak bisa tidur, malah ia akan kesal dengan macet yang tak ada henti-hentinya di jalan.

•

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya disalah satu bangku di kereta. Tangannya memijat lehernya yang terasa pegal. Tak lama kereta pun jalan.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku, tak lama rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerangnya. Perlahan pandangan Eunhyuk mulai pudar. Eunhyuk sudah tak kuat lagi menahan kantuk nya.

Dan sebelum matanya terpejam sempurna, Eunhyuk melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan intens. Seseorang itu duduk tepat di depan bangku Eunhyuk.

•

Malam ini Eunhyuk kembali lembur di kantornya.

Jam di dinding masih menujukkan pukul 9 malam waktu setempat.

"HOAAAAM"

Ini ketiga kali nya Eunhyuk menguap malam ini. Matanya benar-benar mengantuk namun pekerjaannya masih banyak diatas meja kerjanya.

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur kantor. Eunhyuk membuat segelas kopi untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"kau pulanglah Hyung, matamu terlihat sangat mengerikan" Ucap Ryeowook, teman sekantor Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar lagi Wokie-ah" Jawab Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali ke meje kerjanya. Diminumya kopi yang baru saja ia buat.

"EUNHYUUUK" Panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Eunhyuk.

Untung saja Eunhyuk tidak tersendak karena kaget dengan suara cempreng namja itu.

"YAKK LEE HYUKJAE, harus aku katakan berapa kali untuk tidak lembur. Lihat, kau benar-benar terlihat mengerikan dengan mata panda itu Lee Hyukjae" omel namja yang kini sudah berdiri didepan Eunhyuk.

"Sebentar lagi Sungmin Hyung" Bujuk Eunhyuk kepada sang sahabat sekaligus Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak, ayo kita pulang sebelum aku menyiram semua kertas-kertas ini dengan kopi itu" Ancam Sungmin.

"Andwe,, ne ne ne aku akan pulang" Eunhyuk segera merapikan semua kertas-kertas yang ada diatas meja nya sebelum Sungmin benar-benar menyiram kertas-kertas itu dengan kopi.

"kajja kita pulang" Ajak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak mau Sungmin lama-lama di kantornya. Suaranya yang cempreng itu bisa menganggu teman-teman kerjanya.

"Kau ingin mentraktirku dimana Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Sungmin denagn manja.

"Siapa yang mentraktirmu" Ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Kita makan bibimbab saja Hyung, aku seharian ini hanya makan sandwich tadi pagi saja Hyung"

"Mwo? Yakk.. dasar kau ini. Gimana badan mu tidak kurus begini Hyuk. Ckk.. aku benar-benar tidak tahan punya adik seperti mu"

"makanya traktir aku makan bibimbab Hyung. Aku akan menghabiskan tiga porsi sekaligus"

"baiklah" Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"YEAY.."

•

Eunhyuk segera masuk kedalam salah satu gerbong kereta. Hampir saja ia tertinggal kereta. Ini adalah kereta terakhir yang menuju daerah tempat tinggal Eunhyuk.

Setelah menghabiskan 3 porsi bibimbab bersama Sungmin, Eunhyuk segera di suruh pulang oleh sahabatnya itu. malam ini ia harus segera pulang dan istirahat. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut saja jika tidak ia kan diomeli sepanjang hari oleh namja bergigi kelinci itu.

Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di dekat pintu keluar. Perutnya yang kenyang membuatnya tambah mengantuk.

Eunhyuk beberapa kali menguap mencoba menahan rasa kantuknya.

Eunhyuk merasakan ada yang menatapnya sejak tadi, sejak ia baru masuk ke dalam kereta.

Eunhyuk menatap ke arah dimana ia merasa seseorang menatapnya. Pandangannya tearah ke namja yang duduk di kursi ujung didepan Eunhyuk. namja itu masih menatap eunhyuk meskipun Eunhyuk kini juga menatapnya. Pandangan mereka pun akhirnya bertemu.

Deg..

Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat jantung nya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat ia menatap namja itu.

Eunhyuk merogoh tasnya dan mengambil hearphone. Ia memasang hearphone itu ke telinganya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya karena namja itu terus menatapnya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan kepalanya saat suara musik yang berasal dari mp3 playernya mulai terdengar.

Dan akhirnya Eunhyuk pun tertidur.

•

Eunhyuk membuka matanya saat suara-suara berisik itu menganggu tidurnya.

Kedua matanya perlahan mulai terbuka.

Begitu sadar dimana ia berada sekarang, Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

Tuk

"Aww..." Pekik seseorang.

Eunhyuk pun mengusap kepalanya yang terhantuk sesuatu. Eunhyuk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kedua mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat mengetahui siapa yang berada disampingnya. Seseorang itu tengah mengusap dagunya yang terkena kepala Eunhyuk.

"Mian" Bisik Eunhyuk.

Dan jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdegup kencang saat namja itu menatap nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi" Ujar Eunhyuk kembali sambil membungkukan badannya kearah namja itu.

Eunhyuk segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum namja itu menjawab perkataannya.

Eunhyuk terus melangkah menjauh, berharap namja itu tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

•

Malam ini seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya. Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Namun hari ini ia tidak lembur karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak sore tadi.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang berada di stasiun ini. Keretanya masih 15 menit lagi datang.

Eunhyuk menatap ke sekitar, mencari seseorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu ia pikirkan. Ini sudah hari ketiga dimana ia pertama kali melihat namja itu.

Namja yang memiliki tatapan teduh yang dapat menenangkan orang yang menatapnya.

Eunhyuk sangat menyukai tatapan namja itu, namun jantung nya berkata lain. Setiap ia menatap mata namja itu, jantungnya akan berdegup kencang membuat Eunhyuk ingin menghilang dari tatapan namja itu.

Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa saat tak mendapati namja itu di stasiun ini.

Kereta pun datang. Eunhyuk beserta penumpang lain pun segera memasuki gerbong-gerbong kereta.

Eunhyuk duduk disalah satu kursi di dalam kereta itu.

Eunhyuk menatap kecewa saat pintu kereta itu tertutup dan seseorang yang ingin ia lihat tidak ada.

Eunhyuk pun akhirnya mendengarkan lagu dari mp3 yang selalu dibawanya. Tak lama rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur.

•

Eunhyuk perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Wangi..

Itu yang Eunhyuk rasakan saat tubuhnya kembali memeluk sesuatu yang hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Rasanya Eunhyuk tak ingin membuka matanya. Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

Memeluk seseorang..

Memeluk seseorang?

Eunhyuk langsung membuka matanya saat menyadari ia tengah memeluk seseorang.

"KYAA!" Teriaknya saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah digendong oleh seseorang.

"Kau siapa? Turunkan aku!" pekik Eunhyuk.

Namja yang tengah menggendongnya itu tampak tak memperdulikan pekikan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk turun , ia mulai memberontak dari gendongan itu namun tenaganya kalah kuat dari namja itu.

Eunhyuk tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia tak sadar telah di gendong oleh seseorang. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan langsung terbangun saat merasakan penggerakan sedikit saja tubuhnya. Tapi tadi tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak, bahkan Eunhyuk mengira ia telah tidur sangat lama.

"Turunkan aku!" Teriak Eunhyuk lagi.

Namja itu hanya diam saja, ia seperti tidak merasakan berat badan Eunhyuk yang digendongnya.

Eunhyuk memegang erat leher namja itu. dan Eunhyuk pun naik keatas punggung namja itu untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggendongnya seperti ini.

Deg..

Lagi, jantung Eunhyuk kembali berdetak cepat saat menatap mata namja itu.

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah menggendongnya.

Eunhyuk langsung terdiam, rontaannya pun hilang seketika digantikan jantung nya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Eunhyuk menatap kesekitar, ia seperti mengenal tempat ini. Bukankah ini jalan kerumahnya, bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu alamat rumahnya?

"Kau...ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan, bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"Pulang, pulang kerumahmu"

"Tapi..."

"Nah,, sampai" Ucap namja itu sambil menurunkan Eunhyuk di depan apartemennya.

Eunhyuk menatap ke gedung tinggi yang ada didepannya.

Benar ini apartemennya.

 _Bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu?_

Eunhyuk menatap bingung ke namja itu.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menunggumu di depan stasiun jam 8 malam"

"Eh?"

 **TBC**

Jangan lupa comment nya ne.

Gomawo for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By**

 **Hyukjae86**

 **Yolanda Polarise**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo banyak banget**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

 ** _"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menunggumu di depan stasiun jam 8 malam"_**

•

Eunhyuk melirik jam yang tergantung didinding kantornya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

 _Apa namja itu masih menunggunya?_

Eunhyuk duduk dengan perasaan tak tenang sejak tadi. Semua karena namja yang semalam mengantarnya pulang. Namanya saja Eunhyuk tak tahu, tapi namja itu dengan seenaknya menyuruh Eunhyuk datang ke stasiun jam 8 malam. Padahal kan bukan mau nya Eunhyuk digendong namja itu, malah ini seperti pemaksaan.

Eunhyuk ingin mengabaikannya namun perasaannya sejak tadi tak tenang.

"KYAAA! Ottokhe?"

•

Eunhyuk bergegas masuk ke dalam stasiun, pandangannya mengedar ke sekitar tempat itu.

"Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap kesekitar tempat itu, mungkin saja namja itu masih menunggunya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

 _Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin ia mau menunggu_

Eunhyuk akhirnya berjalan menuju kereta tujuannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Hyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk langsung terpekik kaget saat seseorang berbisik disampingnya. Tubuhnya pun langsung berbalik untuk menatap orang itu.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat sempurna saat melihat namja itu benar-benar ada didepannya.

 _Dia menungguku_

"Mian aku terlambat,,, kau,, kau tadi memanggilku apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat ingat jika namja yang ada didepannya tadi telah memanggil namanya. Bukankah mereka belum berkenalan, bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu namanya.

"Hyuk-ah" Ulang namja itu.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu semua tentangmu"

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk melangkah mundur takut. Apa namja ini semacam stalker. Tapi Eunhyuk bukan idol atau artis, ia hanya namja biasa. Mana mungkin ia memiliki stalker, apalagi stalkernya setampan namja yang berdiri didepannya ini.

Eunhyuk langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat sadar ia telah mengatakan namja ini 'tampan'.

"Lee Donghae"

"Eoh?"

"Namaku Lee Donghae"

•

Eunhyuk duduk dengan gelisah dikursinya. Namja yang mengenalkan dirinya bernama Donghae itu kini duduk didepannya. Sejak tadi namja itu terus menatapnya, seakan Eunhyuk akan pergi jika sedetik saja namja itu tak menatap dirinya.

"Hmm,, bisakah kau tak menatapku seperti itu" Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Tidak bisa, aku tak akan melewatkan sedetik saja tidak menatapmu" Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung.

"Kau mau pesan apa? aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku kemarin" Tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Eunhyuk pun mengambil buku menu dan mulai melihat-lihat daftar menu itu.

"Berhenti menatapku atau aku akan pergi"

•

Setelah ancaman dari Eunhyuk, Donghae akhirnya menurut dan berhenti menatapnya.

Eunhyuk akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tatapan namja itu sungguh-sungguh membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdetak cepat, tatapannya bagaikan predator yang sedang menatap mangsanya.

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang. Eunhyuk dengan semangat menyantap makanannya. Perutnya benar-benar kelaparan. Seharian ini ia hanya makan sandwich dan segelas coklat hangat tadi pagi.

Dengan lahap Eunhyuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang kembali menatapnya.

Eunhyuk pun lebih dulu selesai menghabiskan makanannya. Eunhyuk mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue yang terletak dimeja itu.

Tatapan Eunhyuk pun teralih kepada Donghae yang sedang menyantap makanannya.

Eunhyuk terdiam menatap Donghae, matanya memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap gerakan-gerakan Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung terpesona bagaimana cara makan namja itu. bagiamana cara namja itu memotong steaknya dan dengan anggunnya memasukan sepotong daging itu kedalam mulutnya. Cara-caranya benar-benar menganggumkan, bagaikan seorang raja.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk menatap Donghae begitu lama hingga namja itu menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya.

Eunhyuk masih memperhatikan namja itu mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan tissue dan menyesap wine didepannya.

Eunhyuk tersendak kaget saat Donghae menatap balik dirinya.

"Jadi sekarang kau yang berganti menatapku" Ucap Donghae dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"Mwo? Kapan? Aku tidak menatapmu" Dusta Eunhyuk.

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae terus tertawa membuat Eunhyuk tambah kesal dengannya.

"Berhenti tertawa" Ujar Eunhyuk marah.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita sudah selesai makan, aku mau pulang" Ujar Eunhyuk dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei Tunggu" Donghae segera mengejar Eunhyuk.

•

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam salah satu gerbong kereta, dan ia pun duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong. Tak lama pintu gerbong itu pun tertutup namun sebelum tertutup seorang namja masuk kedalam. Hampir saja namja itu terjepit dipintu tersebut.

Eunhyuk segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat namja itu menatap kearahnya.

Lee Donghae.

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menatap kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Aku suka melihatmu tertidur, kau tampak lebih manis dan .." Namja itu menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Eunhyuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Cantik" Lanjut Donghae.

Blush

Tanpa bisa ditahan pipi Eunhyuk langsung merona.

Eunhyuk kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae. ia memasangkan earphone ditelinganya dan mulai menikmati lagu yang terputar di telinganya.

 _Aku tidak boleh tidur_

•

Eunhyuk melangkah dengan tergesa saat keluar dari stasiun. Ia seperti orang berlari dibandingkan dengan berjalan. Eunhyuk berbalik, menatap kearah belakang mungkin saja namja yang bernama Donghae itu masih mengikutinya. Ia menghela nafas lega saat Donghae ternyata tak mengikuti dirinya.

"Mencariku?"

Saat Eunhyuk berbalik, ia langsung terpekik kaget saat Donghae sudah berada didepannya. Donghae seperti hantu yang bisa dimana saja berada.

"kau,, kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, rumah ku memang ke arah sini" Jawab namja itu dengan santai.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Apa benar rumahnya didekat sini_

Eunhyuk kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan meskipun saling diam satu sama lain.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

sejak tadi ia penasaran ingin menanyakan hal itu, namun ia takut akan jawaban namja ini. Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang Eunhyuk takutkan akan jawaban dari Donghae.

Bisa saja namja itu ternyata seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar Eunhyuk sejak lama, atau namja itu seorang stalker atau juga ternyata namja itu seorang psikopat. Banyak jawaban-jawaban yang Eunhyuk takutkan. Makanya sejak tadi Eunhyuk menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Karena kau adalah takdirku" Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Donghae.

 _Takdirnya_

"Mwo? Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku adalah takdirmu? Dan aku adalah NAMJA" Eunhyuk mempertegas ucapannya saat mengatakan kata 'namja' kepada Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kau adalah namja. Meskipun kau cantik, tapi aku tahu kau namja" Ujar Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Eunhyuk bergidik saat melihat senyum itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku adalah takdirmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap bingung kearah Donghae.

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk ragu.

Tiba-tiba Donghae mendekat kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun melangkah mundur saat Donghae semakin mendekat kearahnya. Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat punggungnya sudah menempel pada tembok yang berada dipinggir jalan itu. Donghae semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan wajahnya pun semakin dekat dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat Donghae semakin dekat dengannya.

 _Seseorang tolong aku, kumohon_

"karena ayahku yang mentakdirkan kita" Bisik Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk.

Nafas Donghae terasa geli ditelinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"ayahmu?"

"Ne, **_Zeus_** adalah ayahku"

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar jawaban aneh dari Donghae. Dan seketika Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget saat menatap mata Donghae.

Mata itu berubah menjadi biru.

 _Sebenarnya, siapa namja ini?_

 **TBC**

Helloo..

Happy New Year

Meskipun awal tahun ini tidak ada moment HaeHyuk seperti tahun sebelumnya, tapi tetep harus semangat.

FIGHTING!

Tetap lestarikan ff HAEHYUK haha

Bagi yang sudah baca ff ini di grup mungkin merasa aneh karena beda dengan yang ada digrup. Sebenernya sama aja, tapi digrup itu aku buat singkat makanya cuma 3 chapter doang. Sebenarnya ff ini banyak chapternya. Masih belum tau sih berapa chapter yang jelas lebih dari 3 chapter. Yang disini lebih detail lagi ngejelasin kehidupan mereka.

Seminggu libur ini niatnya pengen buat 5 ff, tapi baru kelar 2 doang. Mudah2an sampe targetnya hehe. Masih ada 2 hari lagi.

Jangan lupa review nya ne, biar tambah semangat buat lanjutnnya.

Maaf untuk typonya, soalnya aku gk baca ulang. Untuk ff selanjutnya kayakanya yang you're my mine.

Gomawoo..


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By**

 **Hyukjae86**

 **Yolanda Polarise**

 **Cast : Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **HAEHYUK**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

 **Warning : YAOI, Typo banyak banget**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

 ** _Zeus adalah ayahku_**

 ** _"Sebenarnya siapa namja ini?"_**

•XXX•

Eunhyuk terbangun ketika ia memimpikan namja itu lagi. Namja yang mengaku jika ia adalah anak dari Zeus.

 ** _Zeus_**

Meskipun Eunhyuk tak terlalu tahu tentang Dewa-dewa Yunani, namun nama Zeus tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Yang Eunhyuk tahu, Zeus adalah Dewa dari segala Dewa di Yunani, bisa dikatakan ia adalah Tuhan bagi umat manusia.

Namun Eunhyuk hanya berpikir itu hanya kepercayaan orang-orang pada zaman Yunani kuno dulu. Dan bagaimana mungkin namja yang bernama Donghae itu mengatakan jika dirinya adalah anak dari Dewa Zeus.

Eunhyuk masih tak mempercayai kata-kata namja itu. Jika ia memang anak Zeus, kenapa ia tinggal dibumi. Seharusnya ia tinggal di langit. Pikir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia harus tidur, Eunhyuk tak mau kesiangan.

Eunhyuk pun memejamkan matanya dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

•XXX•

Pukul 08.50

Eunhyuk bergegas mengambil tas kerja nya dan segera memakai sepatu hitam kerjanya.

Pagi ini Eunhyuk benar-benar kesiangan. Ia merutuki namja yang telah membuatnya kesiangan.

Eunhyuk segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Haii..."

Langkah Eunhyuk langsung terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

Matanya tampak kaget melihat orang itu.

Lee Donghae.

Sudah tiga hari ini Eunhyuk tak melihatnya. Sejak pertemuan malam itu.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru" Ucap Eunhyuk cepat.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu" Ucap Donghae.

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah kau buru-buru" Ucap Donghae saat melihat Eunhyuk akan protes dengan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi. Ia memang sangat terburu-buru.

"Saya permisi"

Pamit Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan apartemennya.

•XXX•

 _"Eros,, kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan. Hentikan semua ini"_

 _"Hahaha,, biarkan saja"_

 _"ini sudah keterlaluan, Dia sepertinya menyukai manusia itu"_

 _"Dia saja yang terlalu bodoh. Mana mungkin manusia itu pasangannya. Dasar bodoh"_

 _"Kau adalah dewa cinta, tentu saja dia percaya padamu. Hentikan semua ini atau aku akan katakan kepada Zeus"_

 _"Baiklah,, baiklah. Kau cerewet sekali"_

•XXX•

Eunhyuk baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Eunhyuk mendesah lega karena laporan keuangan yang tengah ia tangani akhirnya selesai.

Eunhyuk berhasil menemukan kejanggalan dalam laporan keuangan itu. sang manajer yang mengatur angggaran di peruasahaan itu ternyata yang menggelapkan dana sebanyak 50 juta won. Dan itu dilakukan sejak dua tahun terakhir.

Bos Eunhyuk sangat bangga terhadapnya. Selanjutanya pihak perusahaan lah yang akan melanjutkan kasus manajer tersebut ke pihak hukum. Berkat hasil kerjanya, Eunhyuk mendapatkan bonus libur selama 3 hari.

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya ia dapat bermalas-malasan dirumah selama tiga hari.

Eunhyuk melangkah dengan santai menuju super market yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Ia ingin membeli beberapa makanan untuk liburannya dirumah. Yang ingin Eunhyuk lakukan hanyalah makan tidur makan tidur. Hanya itu yang ingin Eunhyuk lakukan selama liburannya.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam seseorang.

"Yakk" Pekik Eunhyuk kesal.

Eunhyuk menatap tak suka kepada si pelaku itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Tidak mau" Jawab sipelaku yang bernama Donghae.

Eunhyuk mencoba menghentakan genggaman tangan itu, namun tetap saja tak terlepas.

"Lepaskan" Ucap Eunhyuk lagi dengan ketus.

"Tidak mau, manis" Jawab Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Eunhyuk.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, kedua pipi Eunhyuk langsung memerah mendengar kata 'Manis' itu dan juga jarak wajah Donghae yang sangat dekat dengannya saat mengatakanya.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Belanja" Jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"Baiklah, kajja"

Donghae segera menarik Eunhyuk untuk mengikutinya.

•XXX•

 _Woahhh... ini benar-benar keren._

Eunhyuk menatap mobil didepannya tanpa berkedip. Mobil ini benar-benar keren. Mobil berwarna putih yang ada didepannya itu tampak mewah sekaligus sporty. Eunhyuk yakin tidak ada seri kedua mobil ini di Korea.

"Ayo masuk"

Lamunan Eunhyuk langsung buyar saat mendengar suara itu. Donghae membukakan pintu mobil itu untuk Eunhyuk.

"Apa ini mobilmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Donghae santai, bahkan tak menyadari raut kekaguman Eunhyuk terhadap mobilnya.

"Benarkah? Apa ini mobilmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Iya Lee Hyukjae" Jawab Donghae lagi.

"Wae? Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, mobil ini benar-benar keren" Jawab Eunhyuk penuh kekaguman. Bahkan ia takut untuk menyentuh mobil ini. Eunhyuk takut mobil ini akan lecet jika ia saja menyentuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mengirimkannya satu untukmu. Dan sekarang, masuk dan duduklah"

Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Mwo..Mwo?" tanya Eunhyuk kaget.

Donghae pun duduk dikursi kemudi.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Besok aku akan mengirimkannya untukmu" Jawab Donghae sambil menghidupkan mobil itu.

"An...andwe" Tolak Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya"

"Benar, tapi kau tak perlu membelikannya untukku" Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Meskipun Eunhyuk sangat ingin, tapi ia tak mungkin menerima pemberian namja yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Apa namja ini sangat kaya? Eunhyuk heran namja ini bisa dengan mudahnya memberikan mobil yang super mahal ini kepada Eunhyuk.

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dan mengelus surai coklatnya.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau suka" Bisik Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatap mata teduh itu. Meyakinkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae tidaklah bohong.

"Kenapa?"

Donghae mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan menatap mata namja itu.

"Karena kau adalah takdirku" jawab Donghae yakin.

 **Zeus**

Eunhyuk langsung teringat nama itu.

"Zeus, kau bilang kau anak dari Zeus?"

"Ne, kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya" Bisik Donghae didekat telinga Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menutup kedua mata Eunhyuk dengan telapak tangannya.

"Pejamkan matamu".

 **TBC**

Pendek? Saya tahu itu hahaha..

Pasti pada protes karena pendek banget. Udah ngantuk banget mau ngelanjutinnya jadi publish aja dulu. besok baru lanjut lagi.

Gomawo for reading


End file.
